Yo quiero
by Ayann
Summary: ¿Para qué quieres vivir para siempre?, sino es para vivir lo que no pudiste ser ni tener…


_Harry Potter_ ©J.K. Rowling. _Yo quiero..._ ©Αγάπη, **s****i agradó, por favor, recomienda el **_**link**_** de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Θέλω<strong>

.

_Yo quiero que en mí confíen. Yo quiero que en mí crean. Yo quiero sentir sus miradas. Yo quiero controlar cada latido…_

_Ich will_, Rammstein

.

Doce noches al año las tinieblas gobiernan, doce noches el reino de los muertos y los vivos se conectan, doce noches que inician con el supuesto nacimiento de un hijo de Dios*…

Una a una las campanadas de la Misa de Gallo hicieron eco por Vauxhall Road, estremeciendo cada molécula del orfanato Wool's, el coro —alabando al hijo del cielo— recorrió los intrincados pasillos. En una de las claustrofóbicas habitaciones, permanecía acostado sobre su lado izquierdo y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sus ojos no perdían detalle de la cadenciosa lluvia blanca que, sin tocar la ventana, enfriaba cada vez más su corazón.

Lenta, hipnóticamente, la nevisca escondía las sombras de las familias al pasar. Por un momento creyó que alguien vendría a salvarlo, por un instante deseó ser parte de las risas tras el cristal, pero… nadie cruzó la puerta.

—¿No soy suficientemente bueno? —susurró, estirando la mano derecha hacia el ventanal; el suave movimiento de la cama, a su espalda, detuvo el movimiento. Encogiéndose más en sí mismo esperó, la puerta se cerró en un rumor sordo y suave, permitiéndole un suspiro de alivio. Ahora entendía porque Eric Whalley mojaba la cama—. Y la estúpida Sra. Cole cree que está enfermo… —Una histérica carcajada convulsionó su cuerpo, su espalda baja punzó, la risa se transformó en llanto.

La tempestad incrementó, tiñendo sus ojos de carmesí, el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso.

—La oscuridad siempre ha precedido a la luz —siseó perdido en el cosquilleo de magia en la punta de sus dedos. Alas de energía brotaron de su espalda, en vano quiso volar a la luna, su Edén era el Infierno y la sangre manchó la nieve, pero no fue su esencia ni sus lágrimas lo que el solsticio de invierno exigió como sacrificio…

.

Sediento, el tiempo no sólo devoró los días, era un milagro que su magia vibrara a la par de cada ladrillo en Hogwarts. Iluminando el ancestral colegio, la lunadel _Júl**_ se filtró por los cristales.

Con la espalda recta, la nariz alzada y los ojos brillando con una seguridad que no sentía, atravesó la Sala Común en Slytherin, hacia el imponente roble en su centro.

—¿Por qué él? —Los cuchicheos aumentaron conforme avanzaba—. Es un estudiante de primer año…

Rechinando los dientes, tragó el nudo en su garganta, apenas controlando el temblor de sus manos, intentó invocar al fuego, pero nada surgió.

«Puedo hacerlo», pensó, respirando profundo se concentró en su varita.

—¡Quítate mestizo! —gritó el prefecto de su casa, empujándolo.

A punto de caer fue sostenido por unas cálidas manos.

—¡Malfoy! —increpó un joven de cabellos castaños—, Riddle tiene más magia en su dedo meñique que toda tu anticuada e incestuosa familia. —Estrechando con fuerza al niño, susurró sensualmente—: ¿No es así, pequeño Tom?

La vista de Riddle se volvió borrosa, por un instante las manos del padre Carol, recorriendo su cuerpo, fueron tan reales que la náusea fue inevitable.

—¡El chiquillo está _enfermo_, Gabriel! —gruñó Abraxas Malfoy, dando un salto atrás.

Gabriel ni siquiera reparó en los berridos de su mejor amigo, solícito limpió el rostro del pequeño.

—Si te sentías mal debiste decirme —reprendió Gabriel dulcemente.

—La cena —masculló Riddle, apartándose.

—Pero si comiste como pollito —burló Gabriel, dejándolo ir. Entendía lo suficiente como para saber que el contacto físico no era algo que Tom exigiera, pero muy en el fondo necesitaba—. Si quieres…

—¡No! —exclamó Tom, liberando energía, él y sólo él encendería el árbol. Pocos percibieron el estremecimiento del castillo.

—De acuerdo —pronunció Gabriel, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Brillo que para Tom era igual al de la señora Cole y los niños del orfanato, de asco.

«Los magos no son como los muggles», se dijo, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros de Casa se paró frente al roble, puso sus manos en plegaria y concentró su magia.

La energía emergió en su más pura esencia, un claro de luna inundó la habitación, afuera la nevisca era perpetua.

—¿Puedes notar que el bien y el mal están conectados? —La hueca voz de Riddle sobresaltó a sus compañeros—. ¿Puedes sentir la magia corriendo por tus venas? —Viró la cabeza, un gemido ahogado brotó de los estudiantes más pequeños, los ojos de Tom no parecían humanos—. Sólo los herederos de Slytherin tienen permitido, en la noche del _Júl_, crear el _Vínculo. —_El viento se desató, la asfixiante energía amenazaba con explotar el lugar—. Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin.

—Lo eres —afirmó Gabriel, intentando acercarse— y sólo tú puedes crear vida…

—Y muerte —debatió Tom, girando para quedar frente al castaño. Las ráfagas de energía bailaron en torno a ellos, elevándolos a unos metros del suelo, el albor lo anegó todo.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Gabriel al sentir que la magia de Riddle lo consumía.

—_Porque la dulzura lastima_ —contestó Tom en pársel.

—Has elegido —balbuceó Gabriel. El café de sus ojos se volvió dorado, la magia del niño lo devoró.

Cuando la aurora se disipó, nadie recordaba qué había pasado o por qué estaban ahí.

—¿Riddle? —llamó Abraxas.

Tom les daba la espalda, mirando lo que parecía un roble seco, se volvió despacio.

—Soy Lord Voldemort.

Y, para su sorpresa, Abraxas hizo lo que ningún _sangre pura_ hasta ese momento había hecho, se hincó ante un mestizo…

.

.

La tierra olía a sangre, el aire a odio, pero las hadas revoloteaban sobre el enorme abeto de la Mansión Malfoy.

Sentado en el centro de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas, los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos y los dedos entrelazados, Lord Voldemort observaba a sus seguidores honrar la magia en sus venas.

En un rincón de la elegante sala, los hermanos Carrow discutían, tratando en vano de pasar desapercibidos.

Divertido, Voldemort exclamó:

—_¡Crucio!_ —El rayo carmesí se extendió como látigo y cayó sobre los actuales subdirectores de Hogwarts, retorciéndolos, la maldición quemó la piel. Ante el repugnante aroma, el Lord saboreó el ambiente—. ¿Me darán lo que esconden?

Alecto escupió escarlata, su hermana había perdido el conocimiento.

—Mi señor —tartamudeó, intentando levantarse—. Y-Yo… Nosotros…

La maldición lo interrumpió, tirándolo, recorrió su cuerpo, si sobrevivía las heridas nunca sanarían.

—¿Alguien más cree que puede engañarme? —cuestionó el Señor Oscuro, con parsimonia se levantó, de inmediato sus seguidores hicieron una venia. Sonrió de lado, no había nada más gratificante que el miedo.

Frente a él, con un imperceptible movimiento, Lucius cubrió a su hijo. Aunque externamente Draco parecía inmutable, el pánico amenazaba con invadirlo, la magia de Narcisa lo abrigó por un momento.

La ira se arremolinó en el vientre del Lord, ¿acaso los Malfoy osaban retarlo?

—Lucius.

—Mi Señor —respondió el rubio, llevando la frente casi hasta el piso.

—Que Draco vaya con Greyback. —Narcisa ahogó un gemido—. Y que regrese hasta año nuevo.

Malfoy padre se irguió de inmediato.

—Mi Señor, es navidad. —El _Cruciatus_ atravesó su cuerpo.

—¿Y? —siseó entre dientes Vodemort. Sin esperar más, Draco se _desapareció—_. Disfruten de la fiesta.

.

.

El sonido del chelo se dispersó por la habitación, con cada acorde su cuerpo vibró. La memoria en blanco y el sentimiento del arco rasgando las cuerdas lo llevaron al punto de no regreso.

Entrelazados graves, agudos y el eco de la batería marcando el tiempo pidieron al corazón sangrar de nuevo. El momento cumbre de un punto agudo detuvieron el tiempo, devolviendo la inexorable voz del chelo al acorde del principio.

Momentos, arrepentimientos y anhelos, todo quedó atrás. Sólo la palpitante melodía y su místico fragor incrustándose en la piel. Hipnótico ensueño de aquel que aún censura y es condenado.

El vértigo de la realidad, chocando contra su espíritu, fue abruptamente interrumpido por el reflejo del espejo. Un reflejo que revelaba más de lo que él podía querer.

Los hermanos Carrow habían tenido la _valentía_ de regalarle el espejo de Oesed. Prepotente miró, no obstante, ni la vida eterna ni el ser todopoderoso fue delineado.

Un niño, un niño de ojos y sonrisa muy similares a los suyos se presentó, rodeado de multicolores luces y afectuosos abrazos. Pronto comprendió que no era él, sino _su hijo_…

La pulsación de la incertidumbre y el susurro de un quizás terminaron con un nudo en la garganta. El oleaje suave de la melodía y el brusco movimiento en sus caricias lo llevaron al filo del jamás... Ardientes destellos de luz y oscuridad —mecidos por la decadente sinfonía— cayeron en mil pedazos de cristal.

—Para qué quieres amor si el poder lo es todo —masculló, sin dignarse a mirar atrás, su túnica se elevó formando alas negras y él se perdió por los ostentosos pasillos de la mansión, Nagini se deslizaba entre sus pies.

.

_Nadie redimirá tu corazón, no puedes cambiarlo, el trato está hecho..._

_Judas_, Apocalyptica feat Piligrim

.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>En el mítico celta, griego, germano y los indios védicos, el solsticio de invierno marca el momento de las noches más largas del año, el sol parece estar a punto de extinguirse. Este periodo dura doce noches, desde el 25 de diciembre hasta el 6 de enero. Según la tradición en este tiempo los reinos de los vivos y los muertos entran en comunicación, pero —lejos de significar un tiempo de oscuridad— los antepasados de los europeos lo celebraban como anuncio indudable del próximo retorno del sol y del renacimiento de la vida que no muere bajo el frío invernal.

******«En los tiempos paganos, en las fiestas de _Júl,_ celebradas a finales de diciembre en honor del retorno de la Tierra hacia el Sol, se plantaba ante la casa un abeto del que colgaban antorchas y cintas de colores» _(La nuit de Noël dans tous les pays,_ Pithiviers, 1907), un árbol que para los celtas era una encina o un roble, un fresno para los escandinavos (el famoso fresno _Yggdrasill)_ y un tilo para los germanos. El árbol es una representación del cosmos y de su organización, pone en contacto los diferentes niveles del mundo (el cielo, la superficie y el reino subterráneo); une el presente, el pasado y el futuro, y liga al hombre con su linaje y su devenir. Vínculo de lo continuo y lo discontinuo, representa la vida que nunca acaba y por eso es símbolo de la regeneración perpetua de la vida. Exactamente del mismo modo que el solsticio de invierno da testimonio del renacimiento eterno del sol.


End file.
